


Questions: Answered

by SoulofHorus



Series: Apex Stories [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Sparks, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I ship them, Suprise visit from an upcoming Legend, Uhm I ship these two way too much but come on they are cute together, Wraith's Origin answered, Written in like six hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Wraith has been questioning her life and she needs answers as to who she is. Along with Wattson, they go to the Games to look for said answer but have to get help from an unknown source, and a clue is left. What will be found?Also, what about the relationship between the two? Will it spark or falter under pressure?





	Questions: Answered

**Author's Note:**

> French Index (some may not be exact):
> 
> ma Chérie: my Darling  
Allez Maintenant: Go, Now  
S'il vous plaît: Please  
Doudou: Sweetie, in this case  
Ma petite chou: My little bun  
L'âne: Jackass  
Mon ange: My angel  
Je t'aime, ma petite fantôme: I love you, my little ghost (phantom)
> 
> Since I wanted to do something for the Voidwalker event I had this idea, but I never got around to it until now. So, uh, toodles!

Wraith is having vivid dreams. Dreams that she did not think she could have. Normally the voices are always clouding her brain full of other thoughts of all the ‘what if’ scenarios. Yet, Wraith slept peacefully that night. Maybe it was because Natalie was sleeping right next to her, curled up on her chest, or it was because for the first time in a long time that Wraith could only hear _ her _ voice.

The next day, Wraith got an uncomfortable feeling that something was going to happen. The voices did nothing to help, they were silent. This eerie silence is throwing Wraith off and Natalie noticed. _ “Chérie, _ are you alright?”

“Nat, I’m fine, just feeling a little different today,” Wraith expressed with a sigh. Natalie knows better. She knows Wraith is hiding behind something. That something is her origin, and that is not Wraith’s fault. Natalie has helped Wraith become ‘normal’, everything except the name. Wraith has found next to nothing on who she is or what she was. After years in the Apex Games, no leads, no nothing.

Little did Natalie and Wraith know; something was going to happen.

The match started off as normal. Wraith and Wattson, Natalie’s codename, dropped into the southeastern area of the arena. Where Repulsor, Hydro Dam and the newly built Cage is. After the Repulsor Tower fell, the Leviathans that loitered about on the water surrounding it decided that it was their home and invaded, for lack of a better term.

No one knew what was happening at that time. When the heads of Apex decided that the Leviathans were not leaving, they decided to open up the Games again for ‘Season Two’. Season One was quite dull in comparison to Two. Octane was the most excited because he decided to play under the feet of giants and we all know how well _ that _ went. Let’s just say, Wraith and Wattson have achieved the title of ‘Champion’ because someone decided to go for the purple body shield underneath the Leviathan’s foot. The two women spent hours laughing about it afterward. It was the highlight of that match. The cameras even got a rare glimpse at what Wraith looked like when she was happy. At least, happy when Nat is around. 

The two of them are in a futz about where their relationship lies. They, the higher-ups, say there are to be no _ physical _ relationships, romantic or otherwise. Of course, one cannot keep two souls apart when all they want is to be together. Wraith and Wattson have a little _ fling _ going on that most of the other Legends haven’t caught on about. Well, except Mirage.

_ Mirage is the one who point-blank asked the question, “You and Wattson huh? Well, at least all your rejections make sense now.” _

_ “Elliott, you know as well as I do that relationships are strictly professional, right?” Wraith asked Elliott. _

_ “We both also know how close you have gotten to Natalie. Come on, Wraith, you know that you like her and I would support you no matter what. Someone like you deserves someone to make you happy, and I believe that the electric trapper, Natalie, is the girl for you,” Elliott said, putting a hand on Wraith’s shoulder whilst giving her the rare genuine smile that Elliott rarely shows anyone. _

“Wraith, _ Allez Maintenant! _ ” Wattson raised her voice at Wraith telling to stop daydreaming and get moving, “The loot won’t loot itself, _ ma chérie! _”

Wraith will not admit it, but it is a secret turn on when Natalie speaks French to her, even in high-stress situations; especially when they are alone in the- Nope, bad thoughts, go away, after the match. Then think about your lady friend.

Wraith managed to scavenge a Longbow and a RE-45. The Longbow had everything on it, varying levels, except the Skullpiercer Hop-up. Wraith could do without it, she never really needed it, but it was nice to have. The RE has a level two extended magazine and a level two barrel stabilizer and the Disruption Rounds Hop-up, and no sights needed. Her body armor was level one, but she had tons of medical supplies to keep it up.

Wattson managed to grab a Flatline heavy assault rifle and a Peacekeeper shotgun, fully kitted too. “_ Chérie _, we should move over to Hydro, since no one else seems to be here,” Wattson said, arriving next to Wraith who was fidgeting constantly. This was not like her. “Rai, you can talk to me about this, you know?”

Wraith nodded, but when Wattson put her hand on her shoulder, Wraith snapped, for reasons unknown. She grabbed Wattson’s hand, with a little more force than necessary.

“Wraith, y-you’re hurting me, let go,” Wattson whimpered before Wraith backed her into a wall. A gasp of shock left Wattson as she stared not at her _ lover _ but someone that was not her. Her eyes, normally sky blue, are silky white, almost in a possessed sort of way. Wraith had holstered her other weapons and her free hand wrapped around Wattson’s throat. _ This would be kinky if we were alone and not out here. _

A series of strangled gasps left Wattson’s throat as she clawed at the hand over her throat in an attempt to pry it off. Wattson was on the verge of blacking out when she was let go and Wraith fell with her. Wattson coughed and hacked, her chest heaving with exhaustion and they haven’t even found anyone to fight yet.

“Nat?” Wraith’s voice reached Wattson’s ears. “What just happened?”

Wattson couldn’t speak as she was still coughing, “Please tell me I did not lash out on you…” Wraith asked holding her hands over her face. The silence was the only answer Wraith received. “Natalie, I’m sorry, just go on ahead for now, and I’ll watch your back. _ Please.” _

Wattson said nothing as she rolled over and got back up before dashing down to Hydro Dam. The ring was set to close in thirty seconds, and it would end up in the duo’s area.

Wraith wondered what the hell just happened. Nothing has ever happened like that before. She would not just _ lash out _ on Natalie. Out of all people, Wraith never does that to someone she- No, she can’t say that word unless she means it.

It is true that Wraith and Wattson _ fling _ a lot, it was meant to be a friends with benefits, no strings attached, but for Wraith, Wattson’s thick French accent and natural curves make her so… breathtaking. Wraith pondered if Wattson felt the same way, which in turn, made Wraith curse herself because she may have just ruined whatever she had with her after that stunt. Wraith continued to walk along one of the bridges then one of the large banners on the other side of Hydro Dam flickered. It flickered until it went to a black screen and then text appeared.

_ Skirmisher, you desire knowledge. Head directly behind this little mountain range here and then descend into the tunnel. Answers await. _

Wraith stared at the board with wide eyes before the text disappeared and the normal Apex board came back like nothing ever happened. Wraith debated telling Wattson but decided against doing so. It is better if she finds out who it was and what they want. Wraith glanced at her holo map and found that only six squads were left and fourteen people were still alive, including the champions.

Wraith rushed across the bridge to look for Wattson, and before you know it, Wraith was under fire. The fire came from the entrance to the building that if you took the staircase, you would end up right by Cage. Wraith made it smack dab in the middle of Hydro Dam and it seems like they had grenades galore. Wraith counted three frags, two thermites, and close to seven Arc Stars. Thankfully, Wraith was unaffected. Wattson, however, was separated from Wraith and she needs to get her out of here. So Wraith made a choice, a choice that could work out or completely fail. If she did, indeed, fail, then let’s just say Wraith could forever disappear, but it would worth it if she pulled it off.

Wraith charged her portal and emerged from her hiding place. She dodged and weaved in between bullets, and some more frags like she was in the Matrix. Wattson didn’t expect Wraith at all; so while she was reloading, Wattson was grabbed by her collar and then she was in the void. She turned to see Wraith straining to keep her here. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and Wattson could feel the numbness that was the Void surrounding her. “Wraith, you have to let me go,_ s’il vous plaît, _ you’re sweating much more than normal and that is _ not _ a good thing.”

“Nat, I can’t, I won’t. Someone gave me a hint to my past and I need you there with me, and we were s-stuck there. I’m impatient, you know this. Pl-Please stick by me.” Wraith’s voice echoed and reverbed, but Natalie managed to hear her. “Hold onto me.”

Wattson clutched onto Wraith’s scarf and her shoulders before Wraith’s portal opened once more and the two were deposited on the other side of Hydro Dam. Wraith felt like her legs-hell no- her entire _ body _felt like someone took it through a meat grinder a couple dozen times. Her muscles screamed in agony. The blood rushed to her ears, making her sway a little.

Then, Wraith felt something dripping down her face. It hit her lips and she tasted copper. Wraith had a nosebleed. Now, bleeding isn’t a _ bad _ thing per se, but _ in the arena _, that’s bad. Wraith cursed as she covered her nose while Wattson stood up disorientated.

“Are you alright, _ Doudou?” _ Wattson asked, but she could see the streak of red going down Wraith’s hand. Her white gloves now had red spots on them. “You’re bleeding, what… how is it possible?”

Wraith plugged her nose while she grabbed a towel that miraculously survived and held it to her nose. She hoped the bleeding would stop soon. After assuring Wattson that she would be okay, Wraith looked around and saw they were right where the message said she should be.

The announcer’s voice glitched and both women turned around to hear the voice say, _ “You've m-made i-it this-this far, Skirmisher. Your an-answers lie below,” _ then the voice cut off and the ground started to shake. 

Coincidentally, the Leviathan right where Bridges used to be, raised and stomped its foot at the same time a facility emerged out of the ground. The double doors were huge and it allowed the two females access.

Wraith clutched her head as her towel fell. She dropped to her knees as the voices screamed at her to not enter, to not go back to this torture. She didn’t even realize she was screaming out loud until Wattson covered her mouth. _ “Ma petite chou, _please relax, you are not in any danger here. I’m right here next to you,” Wattson cooed, flashing Wraith with the smile that makes Wraith have the urge to take her right there.

In Wraith's defense, that smile is so innocent and adorable that she wants to preserve it forever. Wraith had to be supported on Wattson’s shoulder as she herself was too weak to walk. Her face scrunched up in pain as the voices continued to assault her mind, begging, pleading, for her to not enter. Wraith refused to be denied answers any longer.

“Come on, Nat, I have answers to find,” Wraith said, hanging on to her as she descended down the stairs.

“I’ll be right here the whole time. I will not leave you,” Wattson promised as she kissed Wraith’s temple. Even though Wraith was bleeding a little, her face turned crimson. Wattson noticed and smirked. She cleaned up Wraith’s face with a towel of her own and double-checked the bleeding to make sure it goes down. With that out of the way, the ladies moved on.

The stairs were the easy part. The corridor split off into two directions. Wraith decided to go left and wherever Wraith picked, Wattson guided the both of them. The doors opened to see a bunch of dusty old desks and bland furniture. There were papers everywhere, but they were covered in so much dust and grime that they were rendered unreadable. 

The person that led them there was sitting back watching, and finally doing something good with his life. He is allowing someone to get answers to questions that they have had for so long. It also made this person question himself. Why did he become this? Why did he have to _ turn _ to this? The answer was simple; He was _ forced _to when his life was threatened. 

Every single room was checked. Even the backroom had nothing except this giant circular thing that looked like the entrance to an alternate dimension. On that note, Wraith felt her headache and muscles relax like they were safe. Wraith, hesitantly, shifted to stand up and Wattson helped her, and secretly neither of them wanted the contact to end. They both locked eyes and turned away with a blush greeting both of their cheeks.

The moment was ruined by a voice over the facility’s loudspeaker, _ “If you two are done undressing each other with your eyes, your answers await Skirmisher.” _

_ Way to ruin the moment, l’âne, _Wattson thought to herself. Wraith, however, set her face in a determined fashion. She kicked open the middle door and froze. Inside was a chair that had all sorts of needles and that makes Wraith’s skin crawl. The voices in her head came back screaming ‘NO’ at varying pitches and frequencies, making her clutch her head and her eyes turned white again. Wattson noticed the change and backed up slowly as to not draw her attention to her. Once was enough.

Wraith yelled and screamed before making the chair condense on itself leaving it as a tiny cube. Wattson stayed back and watched on in awe, and fear. Apparently, Wattson let out a small gasp and that was all it took for Wraith to whip around and see her. Wattson stood petrified and did not move until Wraith made her move. Wraith grabbed Wattson’s wrists and pinned them above her head.

Wattson’s thoughts were all sorts of kinky shit, all while gazing into the pupil-less eyes of Wraith. _ “Doudou, _ I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help you.”

Wraith’s eyes came back into focus and her grip loosened on Wattson’s wrists. Wraith buried her head on Wattson’s shoulders, “I thought I had control over them, I’m sorry Nat,” her voice muffled into Wattson’s orange jacket.

“It is alright, _ mon ange _, let us find your answers,” Wattson stroked Wraith’s cheek before both of them walked into another corridor.

The lights weren’t on, but there was a computer, a laptop, in the corner of the room. Wraith went immediately to it to see that there was an audio log from years ago on it. Wattson looked over Wraith’s shoulder to see Wraith hesitate. “You have come this far, might as well see what it says.”

Wraith pressed the play button and what she heard broke her heart.

_ “Senior Science Pilot Renee Blasey, first report. The grant to test our new Phase Shift tech has been approved by the IMC’s ARES Division. My colleague, Dr. Singh, has his suspicions about them… But honestly, all I care about is whether or not it’s true… That our dimension is not the only one. _

_ Now, we just need some volunteers… Or. I’ll have to do this thing myself. There are a lot of roads out there - who knows where they lead? Project Wraith… _

_ Active.” _

“That… That was me, but I don’t remember that, but it’s me,” Wraith was at a loss for words. Wattson did not know what to say, so she wrapped Wraith in a much-needed hug. Wraith cried on Wattson’s vest. Wattson decided to sing little French children’s songs to her, to calm her down.

Soon enough, Wraith stopped crying as a light flickered on in a room opposite of the glass. “Hello, you two, glad you could make it.”

Wraith turned around to see a man in a white puffy jacket, similar to Wattson’s but it went down to his thighs. He had a little drone floating over his shoulder. Wattson tensed as she feels like she knows who this is. “Also, sorry about the tower but I needed to get everyone’s attention,” he said with a grin that said he was definitely_ not _ sorry.

That made Wattson’s blood boil, “So it was you! _ You’re _ the one who destroyed the Repulsor tower, you’re the one who is hacking into the Apex boards. It was all you, but _ why?! _”

“My life was taken away from me, but you’ll learn more about me… in time. Until then, Dr. Paquette, Dr. Blasey, I bid you adieu,” the stranger said making the lights go out and the room was dark once more.

Wraith’s-Renee’s-cries was the only sound in the room. Soon after, the door opened and wouldn’t you know it, every other Legend was there. Lifeline, Bangalore, Pathfinder, Bloodhound, Octane, Gibraltar, Mirage, and even the mad scientist Caustic. Every Legend looked at Wraith as she continued to cry. The ones who were truly affected was Lifeline, Wattson, and Mirage. Caustic did not really care, he just wanted to see what the ruckus was about. Pathfinder felt awkward, and that is not so hard to achieve when he is the only MRVN unit there. Bangalore knew this called for a moment of silence and guided everyone outside except Lifeline and Mirage.

Elliott was the first to speak, “Wraith, what’s-”

“It’s Renee.”

“What?”

“Elliott, my name. It’s- It’s Renee Blasey. After all these years I finally found my answer as to who I am, but now I have to figure out what happened to me for real. My answer only led to more questions, Elliott,” Wraith wailed. Wattson hugged her closer.

Ajay took a step closer, “Don’t cha worry, we got ya back, okay?”

Wraith opened up her free arm, beckoning them to come closer. It turned into a massive group hug. Wraith squeezed as much as she could.

“You will be alright, _ mon ange, _ I will be there every step of the way. For you,” Natalie cooed.

Elliott could not resist, “So,_ Renee, _ professional relationship you say?”

“Elliott, I will drop you if you mention it again. You said I should be happy for the person I-” Renee stopped her words as she actually wanted to tell Natalie in private.

Natalie looked on in curiosity, as she had an _ idea _ as to what she was going to say and Nat can safely say the feeling is more than mutual. Natalie smirked and kissed Renee’s temple again. A blush coating both of the women’s faces.

“C’mon Elliott, we have uhm… _ business _to attend to, so shift ya carcass,” Ajay said dragging Elliott out to give the two girls their privacy.

“Well, Renee, you seemed to have an unfinished thought there. Do you mind if you finished it?” Natalie asked.

Renee signed, “I have wanted to admit this for a while now,” Renee looked into Natalie’s baby blue eyes, “I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I thought it was lust at first and I… I didn’t know how to say it. I only ever thought about you in a lot of ways, some of those in a _ dirty _ manner, but I never let that get in the way I got to know you. So what I’m saying is, I love you, Natalie Paquette. I always have.”

Natalie stood shocked and _ a little turned on _ at her confession of her thinking about her, and also about the part of Renee loving her. She definitely did not think of Renee in dirtier ways. Nope. Definitely not. Natalie didn’t say anything for thirty seconds.

Wraith counted those seconds and was taken by surprise that Natalie smashed her lips on hers. The kiss was more than just their lust. It was their love. Renee’s heart sped up in excitement as she gripped onto Nat’s shirt for balance as her head spun.

_ “Je t’aime, ma petite fantôme. _ I have always returned the feelings for you, now how about we head out and _ celebrate? _” Nat’s French voice made the question take on a sultrier tone, which is exactly what she wanted.

“Oh most definitely, _ girlfriend, _” Renee whispered against Natalie’s lips before capturing them with her own.

Long story short, after that game, they did not exit Renee’s room for a solid three days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I could never think of a ship name, so I'm hijacking Dark Sparks because it makes sense. Also, I ship these two wayyyy too much, but hey I think they are cute together.
> 
> I am most definitely weird...
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


End file.
